Ice and FireHiatus, probably won't continue it
by Axeel
Summary: Yuuki is confused. When Zero dissapears and she rejects Kaname's love, someone asks her a shocking question...adding even more surprise and confusion to her mind.
1. The question

Bloody roses don't always bloom.

**Authors note: I haven't finished Vampire knight manga and or the anime. So If I write something that is opposite to what happens, Then it's because I don't know. Please enjoy my Fan fiction though.**

"AIDOU!" the fan girls screamed at the dorm gate waiting for the Night class.

"Please everyone! Back up and hold still!" Yuuki shouted from the top of her lungs. Nobody had listened to the disciplinary committee girl. The gates started to open.

"DANG IT!" Yuuki yelled.

"Hello ladies!" Aidou was always at the front. He insisted on it.

"You're all so bright and happy it's blinding!" Aidou had put his white sleeved arm across his eyes and started to laugh lightly.

A bunch of girls started giggling and screaming

"Hello Yuuki." Yuuki spun around expecting to see Kaname. But the only thing she saw, was Aidou.

"Uh…Hello Hanabusa…" Yuuki started to think about Kaname. Where was he anyways?

"Where is Kaname?" Yuuki asked Aidou. Some girls started to be quiet; they wanted to hear where Kaname was also.

"I hear he's alone in his dorm room, something on his mind. Or maybe someone or something upset him. Knowing Kaname, he's probably not going to tell us." Aidou turned around, put his hands in his pockets, and started to walk away. Yuuki knew why Kaname was alone in his room. She had rejected his love the other night. She didn't quite know who she wanted to be with yet.

"Will you go on a date with me, Yuuki?" Kaname's motionless eyes finally showed a tint of hope.

"Kaname…" Yuuki stared at her shoes. "I won't. I'm sorry. I'm just really confused right now…"

"Well then…" Yuuki heard a shatter of glass in the other room. Kaname has lost his temper. He just didn't want to show it.

"Tell me when you've decided."

"Thanks Kaname." Yuuki bowed to him and left the room. A small tear had trickled down Kaname's cheek. "My little girl…Finally makes her own decisions…" He sat down on the couch.

Since then Yuuki's mind had been racing. Zero was gone. The headmaster refused to tell her where he was and she hated that. But she still respected her father and knew he wouldn't let anything bad happen to Zero.

"Ok girls, back to your dorms." Yuuki sighed. Another day's work- done. She started to walk to her dorm room

"Hey Yuuki." Yori had come out of nowhere.

"Yori! You scared the crap out of me! What are you doing here!" Yuuki's heart was pacing a million miles an hour. _I haven't felt this in a while. Zero hasn't been around so I haven't been bitten in a while…_ Yuuki thought to herself.

"I came to see you off to your night shift." Yori smiled.

"Oh, thanks Yori, though you'd better go now. It's getting dark." Yuuki's heart was slowing down a little now, but she wanted Yori to leave. If her best friend got bitten by Aidou…

"Well I'm off then." Yori ran off towards the girl's dorm. Yuuki sighed a breath of relief. _I'm going to check the night class classroom now, seems like the most reasonable place to check first._ Yuuki walked over to the dorm and sat next to a tree, awake and alert. After a few minutes Yuuki got tired and her eyelids slowly closed. She dreamed of Aidou. His ice-blue eyes, his Hair, as Beautiful and silky as a flower petal, and his smile. That smile put Yuuki to ease and comfort.

"Yuuki" He said and smiled. "Yuuki." He opened his eyes and said again a little more stern. "Yuuki!" He was practically yelling now. "YUUKI WAKE UP!" Her eyes bolted open and there he was. Aidou.

"Ai-"her words were cut off my Aidou's hand covering her mouth.

"Mff?" Yuuki started to kick.

"Hold still. I'm not going to bite you Yuuki." Yuuki didn't really believe him but she stopped struggling.

"Good, follow me." He stood up and waited for Yuuki to stand up also.

"And be quiet!" he whispered in clenched teeth and in a stern tone. Yuuki nodded.

"If Lord Kuran finds me out here with you I'm dead! Ok come on." He started to run off. Yuuki followed

Ok in here." There was a little shed in the middle of the academy and he opened it and whispered

"Ladies first" and then bent down, as if to bow, and put a hand across his chest. He looked up and smiled.

"Aidou if you bite me in here-"

"-I won't!" He interrupted her and straightened his back up.

"How can I trust you!" Yuuki felt a sudden chill and realized the air was colder.

"Just do it!" He was losing his temper.

"Fine" Yuuki stepped in.

"If we are in here we will be practically pressed up against each other!" Yuuki had a look of complete confusion and anger on her face. She started to blush.

"Just hold still Yuuki, that way you won't be up against me." Aidou stepped in and closed the door. "There, now we won't be found by Kuran."

"Aidou you're skipping classes again, and just to talk to me!" Yuuki stared at him sternly.

"Not just to talk to you, to ask you something." Aidou blushed.

"What? And make it fast Aidou I need to finish patrol." Yuuki glared at him, she was eager to get out of this tiny shed.

"So you know how the school ball is coming up again…" Aidou was hesitating a little. Yuuki had never seen him act this way before in front of the other girls.

"Yeah…?" Yuuki was looking around the shed trying to figure out what the heck was in here.

"Willyougowithme!" Aidou said the words so fast Yuuki didn't even understand!

"What?" Yuuki was still trying to figure out the shed.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Yuuki's head snapped back to look at him. Aidou's whole face turned red and he looked away. Yuuki's eyes widened

"I'll give you an answer tomorrow. I'll meet you by the same tree you took me from." Yuuki replied. Aidou smiled and turned back.

"See you then." Yuuki jumped out and ran towards the girl's dorm. She slowed down, panted, and ran over to a tree, bending over and putting her hand on the tree. _Why did he have to ask me THAT! Great now how will I be able to sleep? Ok Yuuki calm down. Maybe you should say yes. You could try him and see if he is a good partner for you. _Yuuki's hard breathing and heartbeat calmed down. She started to walk towards the girl's dorm.

Yuuki stepped into her and Yori's room making sure that she was quiet so she didn't wake her friend up.

"Yuuki?" Yori sat up in her bed.

"Yori! I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"No, I couldn't sleep." Yori rubbed her eyes.

"Well I'm going to try and get some." Yuuki was too tired to put on her night gown, so she just plopped down onto her bed.


	2. The gate screamers

**Author's Notes: sorry this one was kind of Delayed, I was really "busy" (change busy into lazy)**

"Cross, Sleeping in class, AGAIN?" The school teacher shouted from the chalkboard, He didn't even need to look up to know she was sleeping-she did it so much.

"Yuuki, wake up, Zero's in the classroom." Yurri whispered into her ear to wake her up.

"WHA-!" Yuuki bolted up and looked around-Zero wasn't there…She sat back down.

"Why Yurri why must you use ZERO to wake me up!" she whispered in clenched teeth.

"I don't know it seemed like the best way to do it. Your body has gotten used to the food one so I had to think of something else." Yuuki sighed.

"Welcome back to the present, Yuuki." The teacher sighed

"Yeah I wish…" Yuuki muttered under her breath.

A few minutes later class was over and Yuuki was to run to the gate that leads to the Night class. She ran their as fast as she could, yet she knew the "fan girls" would already be there. She stood in front of the gate and blew her whistle.

"EVERYONE GET BACK! You'll get a better view if you line up in two rows!" Surprisingly, they actually listened this time._ I wonder why? _Yuuki thought to herself. She stepped back and then watched as the night class walked out of the Gate. Aidou was at the front-again.

"Hello ladies" He put on a cute smile, and giggled. Yuuki saw his eyes flicker toward her. Yuuki blushed

"What's the matter Yuuki your red as a tomato." Aidou walked over to her. He bent down to her height and blew into her ear with ice cold air. Yuuki's eyes widened, and the Fan girls started to get angry…really angry.

"Um Aidou, meet me by that one shed tonight." She whispered and he nodded

"Sorry to upset you girls!" Aidou shouted as he walked away.

"Aidou don't leave us!" some girls shouted

"Sorry, but I must go" Aidou leaned in and kissed a girls cheek and made a weird squeaking noise then she passed out. Yuuki looked for Kaname. _There he is!_ Yuuki thought as she saw him, she dove into the crowd of girls trying not to be seen. She looked up from her "hiding place" to see that Kaname's eyes were red and puffy. Yuuki felt guilty.

_NO! Shut up you don't want him anyways! _She grabbed her head and shook it. She heard the screams of fan girls quiet down so she took a deep breath and stood up.

**(Sorry this chapter is really short but that's kinda the point….I'll wright the next chapter EXATLY When I can)**


	3. The answer and the incident

"Aidou?" yuuki whispered in the cold of the night, fall was coming…

"Yuuki!" he whispered back. Yuuki jumped a little but tried not to show it."What's your answer?" He smirked a little. Yuuki looked down at her shoes. Aidous heart might as well have dropped to his feet he was devastated, but he didn't want Yuuki to know.

"Y-you now you don't have to say yes…" he went on his eyes staring at her. Yuuki's head bolted back up.

"No, no, no, no! I want to! I'll go with you! I was just thinking" Yuuki rubbed the back of her head in an embarrassed way.

"Really?" Aidou jumped a little out of excitement. "I mean you're not kidding me? There's no trick, no catch?" He smiled big.

"No, Aidou. No trick, no catch." She shook her head

"Well then," Aidou walked over to her and picked her up in his arms. He kissed her on the cheek and set her back down. "See ya' tomorrow!" he jumped off the ground with ice pushing him for momentum. Yuuki didn't know what to do or say. She decided to finish her patrol. She walked a few paces when she heard rustling in the bushes.

_Ugh…Day class students. How many times do I have to scold them!___ She thought to herself. "Hey Day glass girls! Come on out! I know you're there!" She heard a little scream from the bushes.

_Oh no! _She ran over to the bushes and pushed them open to see and girl's dead body-wearing a day class uniform. _Oh no! No no no noo!_ Yuuki ran over to the body and wiped off the blood with her hand across her neck. There were two little bite marks on her neck. _I must tell the headmaster!_ She picked up the body and carried it to the office where her adopted dad was having tea.

"Hello Yu-" he saw the dead body in her arms. "Yuuki, what happened?" Her father stood up and ran over to the body and took it from Yuuki's arms, and then set it on the couch and turned back to Yuuki, "What happened?" He repeated.

"I have no Idea!" Yuuki yelled back tears starting in her eyes. "I heard rustling in the bushes and a scream and I ran over to her dead on the grass, and then I brought her to you!"

"We must investigate this incident further! Yuuki go back to where you found her and look for clues!"

"Yes Headmaster!" She jumped out of the window.


End file.
